Electronic devices are often manufactured into assemblies which comprise a main printed circuit board (PCB) mounted on a structural frame, and peripheral circuits to electrically couple the PCB to the external interfaces of the device, such as displays, and control buttons or knobs. The external interfaces will usually be included on a housing which encloses and protects the components of the device. A wireless communications electronic device, such as a radio, may also need a shield to protect the PCB from electrical interference. Thus, the typical assembly for a radio may include a frame, main PCB, shield, and peripheral external interface circuitry, as essential and often separate elements, which must be assembled and tested during manufacturing.
To perform a complete functional test of the radio, the essential elements of the radio must be first assembled into a functional unit, which includes external interfaces through which the functions of the radio are accessible. If the radio fails testing, disassembly for analysis and repair is usually required. Repeated assembly and disassembly during manufacturing increases the opportunities for introducing defects, and increases manufacturing costs.
Reducing costs and increasing efficiency are important goals of most manufacturing operations. Reducing the number of parts used for an assembly is usually considered an important step towards these goals. Additionally, early detection of potential defects through functional testing of subassemblies is important, as the cost of correcting defective products tends to be lower if the problem is detected early in the manufacturing process. Thus, an assembly which uses fewer parts, and which facilitates functional testing, is highly desirable in the art.